


used to dream of outer space

by leov66



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, M/M, Stress, Texting, Underage Smoking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leov66/pseuds/leov66
Summary: Lance cracks a weak smile at him. “Debate is cancelled today, haven’t you heard?”So that was in the text from Allura that he ignored. “Obviously I have,” he replies, hoping it doesn’t show so bad that he’s only touched his phone to look at the time since last week.they might just be a little too stressed out. keith might also be embracing the wholedelinquentthing a little too much. modern boarding school au with a hint of sheith





	used to dream of outer space

**Author's Note:**

> me? writing self indulgent aus? yes. also wow 2015/16 vibes with that 21p ref huh.

Keith lights his cigarette with practiced ease when he sees Lance’s jacket around the corner. The cold evening air makes him regret not bringing a scarf with him when he was back in the dorm for his phone. He inhales the smoke like it’s the only thing holding him together, and for a second, he feels like it really is.

 

Lance cracks a weak smile at him. “You’re seriously gonna die before you’re thirty,” his roommate says before lighting his own Marlboro. The usual hypocrisy. “Debate is cancelled today, haven’t you heard?”

 

So _that_ was in the text from Allura that he ignored. “Obviously I have,” he replies, hoping it doesn’t show _so bad_ that he’s only touched his phone to look at the time since last week. “Remember you promised to give me your Econ notes?”

 

Lance shrugs. Of course he doesn’t remember. That’s just the kind of person he is, eager to make promises but forgetful as shit. “Yeah, but Hunk’s got them now, so I’ll ask him to send you photos. Skipped anything today?” He knows exactly what classes Keith skipped and that’s a low blow, even for him..

 

Keith settles for clenching his teeth and ignoring Lance. That’s easy, easier than the essays piling up on his desk. Easier than everything he should do but can’t bring himself to start. He doesn’t have the energy for this bullshit anymore and it’s only November. 

 

“Anyway, any plans for tonight? I’m gonna revise History with Hunk and Pidge. I’m guessing you don’t wanna join us, so have fun being miserable on your own. Blast some Kodaline or whatever.”

 

“See, this is why you only have two friends. I don’t even listen to Kodaline anymore.”

 

Contrary to popular belief, they get along just fine, given there’s an attempt form both sides. As long as they respect each others’ personal spaces and Keith doesn’t call Lance out for the mess that is that whole friends-with-benefits situation he has with Hunk, they maintain a steady non-rivalry. Back in year three, when Keith and Shiro had a major fall-out, they used to be the biggest enemies in _everything_. Truth be told, Lance was the only reason Keith got on the track team, he needed something to be better at and it was better than Biology. Sure, his GPA had never gotten below a stable 4.5 since, but overall it wasn’t a good experience. He adds it to the ongoing list of stuff that fucked him up as a kid. He’d literally stay up all night to ace Chemistry of all things, _what the fuck. H_ e doesn’t even remember shit about atoms anymore, let alone whatever it was that he’d cram with determination that terrified his peers. 

 

“You’ve got one and, like, a half, who even are you to judge me?” Lance is obviously not in the mood for bickering, Keith can see that in the way his hands shake when he brings the cigarette to his mouth. The supposedly permanent undereye circles don’t help much, either. They mirror each other in that, two overachievers, always on edge, always trying to stay sharp and focused, mostly failing these days. Maybe they annoy each other so much because they’re too similar. “Spotify’s on you this month, pay up or I’ll cut your earphones, I swear.”

 

“I’ve still got four days, let me live,” Keith sighs. As per usual, he chooses to ignore the problem until it’s too late, just like in the Maths exam he could’ve easily aced but instead barely passed, maybe too distracted, maybe too disinterested. That’s just how he rolls. (That’s why his teachers don’t like him anymore.)

 

Overall, it’s a pretty sweet deal they’ve got. The two of them, Hunk, and Pidge live under the same adress, which led to them striking a lowkey illegal yet unharmful arrangement somewhere around year four. They manage a family Premium account and take turns paying for it. The perk is that you only pay for it once every three months, the con is that you’ve got to pay for it every three months, and somehow, it always comes when Keith’s broke. When _isn’t_ he broke, though. He’s lost count of talks he’s already had about it with his father. Sure, he doesn’t care, but sometimes, some part of it gets to him. 

 

Keith almost adds something in that sarcastic manner everyone’s already used to, but his phone begins to buzz with messages, accidentally turned on vibrate while he was shuffling around in his pocket in search for some gum.

 

messenger 7:52 pm

’a gays only event’

golden labrador: god why didn’t i drop econ when i had the chance

scar: I ask myself that question every day

golden labrador: oh mood. shirogane takashi answer my got dam snaps you coward

golden labrador: youe cowarde, youe insoulente foule…

a sad bat: you took. two semesters of french

a sad bat: they dont speak like this

golden labrador: Theye Donte Speaque Lique Thise

a sad bat: shit the fuck up

scar: Shit the fuck up

golden labrador: shit the fuck up 

a sad bat: bye

 

“Gotta go, tell your boyfriend I said hi,” Lance says, already leaving. He doesn’t even stay long enough to hear Keith’s muffled _fuck you_. The last thing Keith notices is how crinkled his uniform is, even messier than usual, which is impressive in itself. They should go easier on each other, especially with mock exams coming soon.

 

It’s really cold, he realizes yet again when he can barely type with stiff fingers. There’s a blank space when he tries to remind himself of the weather last Autumn, but it’s really nothing new. The amount of notifications from Facebook is overwhelming, and he doesn’t even try to read them, only locks his phone and hides it in his pocket. The pants are surprisingly loose on him, either they’re Shiro’s or his fucked up sleep schedule and eating habits have finally caught up with him. There’s still a vague memory of eating lunch with Matt, but Keith can’t really put a date on that. Maybe it’s just another one of those _deja-vu but not really because it hasn’t happened yet but it definitely will_ type of things he’s been experiencing.

 

He must’ve forgotten to mute his phone, because Shiro’s ringtone (the same one he’s chosen three years ago, he can be sentimental at times) distracts him from whatever he’s been thinking about.

 

“I’m cramming Econ while Matt’s still out, wanna come over?”

 

Shiro sounds tired as well, probably a result of too many nights spent hunched over textbooks and notes. Keith knows exactly how much they’re gonna get done if they’re studying together, but that’s a good alternative to sitting on his bed and staring at the ceiling with the intention of doing something.

 

“Give me some- no, you know what, I’ll be there in five. Hope you’ve got something to eat, I’m starving.”

 

He can almost feel Shiro smile through the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is [@euphra-sie](https://euphra-sie.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> **comments and kudos keep writers motivated**


End file.
